Digimon Tamers: A Friend Made Changes All
by Naito Writer
Summary: Rukatolice, Alternate fic: What if Takato, Rika and Alice met and became friends before Takato and Rika became Tamers? How would it affect their adventures after they gain their Digimon and fight against the enemies that come at them? Only one way to find out in this interesting tale.
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

A new Rukatolice fic with twists. The twists being that you would have to read on to find out what they are, but one I will explain is pretty much the plot, where Takato and Rika meet when they were six and become friends, then after a skip they do the same with Alice. How it goes after that you will have to read on.

Note: Characters that don't have clothe descriptions means that they are wearing what they normally wore from the Tamers series, only I gave Takato a different attire and made him a bit OOC, same with Alice for the latter.

I'll give this chapter a look over again in case I missed anything. For now, enjoy and let me know how it goes.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: A Friend Made Changes All**_

_**Prologue**_

She wasn't good at making friends when she and her parents moved to Shinjuku, pretty much shy to the others kids in her class and at the playground. But all that changed one day when she met a boy the same age as her, who came up to her and wanted to play instead of the other way round.

"Hello."

A six year old, fiery red, high ponytail haired girl with violet eyes looks up from the ground at her place on the swing to look into a pair light red eye's, that were embedded into the smiling face of a chocolate, messy haired boy. She wore blue pants, a red jumper and white trainers, while he wore grey shorts, a white t-shirt and white and blue trainers.

The girl looks back down or wherever else to avoid his gaze, in hopes he would leave her alone and go somewhere else.

But the boy remains and stares at her in confusion at why she didn't respond, as his mother says it was the kind thing to do when someone greets another. He tilts his head at the avoidance and continues on for a bit more, giving a shrug in the end before he walks off.

She felt relieved that he was gone, being unsure on how to react with this sort of thing at being the centre of attention from people that weren't her parents, releasing a breath at the fact that he was now gone… or so she thought.

All of a sudden she felt someone push her from behind, causing her to give a startle yelp as the swing moved forward, her hands taking a tight grip to the chains as this happens. Her gaze moves to find the same boy being the one responsible, his smile now bigger at the reaction he caused.

"What are you doing?!" She loudly asks. It was quite obvious for some part, but not on why it was mainly done if there was one.

It made him laugh at finally getting a word out from her. "What does it look like, silly? I'm getting you to talk!" When she came back he simply pushed again with as much strength he could muster for a boy his age.

"Maybe I didn't want to talk in the first place!" She gets out before she jumps off the swing as it came back to him. The boy caught it by the chains and kept his eye on the girl as she walks off, following after her to see if she wanted to play something else.

From a bench a man in his thirties watched this with curious green eyes, his short red plain hair being spiked up. He wore a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his black pants, having on black shoes and a silver wrist watch.

At first he thought it was trouble, but he became amused at what is assumed what the boy is trying to do, and is still at attempt to do. He gives a chuckle at the attempts and grew intrigued at the child's way of not giving up.

'Come on, Rika, honey, try and get something out of this trip.' He thought, arms folded as the girl, presuming to be Rika, made a climb for the jungle gym.

"Why won't you go away?" She asks, climbing to a point where she didn't want to fall and hurt herself, the boy behind being persistent as he still did not give up.

"Because you were lonely, and I thought you wanted to play." He replies, not seeing any harm answering something he knew.

"Well I'm not lonely, my daddies here… Over there, see?"

His eyes follow her raised finger to a redheaded man that gave a wave to the two, mostly to his daughter, at the attention directed to him before going back to be met with a glare. He took that time to ask her next. "Why is he sitting over there? Doesn't he want to play a game?"

The answer for this did not gain a real response, something more different that is to do with it, after she turns her head away, eyes closed and a frown. "I wanted to think about something?"

"Really?" He now asks, quite surprised to see someone think than have fun at a playground. He decides to take matters into his own hands when she didn't reply to it.

He carefully reaches up and touched her leg, to her confusion when he quickly made his way down. "You're it!"

"Huh?"

All she could do was stare at the weird boy, still in confusion to what was going on, making him laugh at the redheads denseness. "It's tag, dummy. Catch me if you can!"

Rika only blinks at first before the game enters her mind. "Who says I wanted to play tag?" Never the less, she came down and starts chasing the laughing kid, yelling out for him to come back.

Rika's father couldn't help but laugh in amusement, hand over his eyes, fortunate that he wasn't loud enough to get peoples attention. Although there was one man that stood by the bench, staring down with hands in his pockets.

"I take it that little girl chasing my son is your child?"

It got the person to stop laughing to stare up at him, finding the father of the young one that his little girl was still chasing it would seem. He gave him a not so happy glare in case he tried something. "Yes she is. Is there a problem?"

The other adult shrugs, looking to be a bit older than him, wearing a green, short sleeved collared shirt, grey pants and brown shoes. "No, I just think it's great that Takato found someone to play with, and I thought I may as well meet the father seeing as he is on his own like she was."

His suspicions went south, moving to offer the person a spot to sit, which he accepts. "Rika is a bit shy with talking to other kids. Me and my family moved here about a couple years ago and she still hasn't made any friends, so I guess she still isn't quite adjusted here yet."

"It seems to me that isn't a problem anymore." He said. Both males look to see their kids run into an empty sandbox, Rika making a grab for Takato who got them both to drop in the sand. Takato got up, looks at Rika and laughs at the sand on her, which made her pout before throwing a small hand full at him, getting him to sputter and for her turn to laugh.

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Takeshiro, Takeshiro Matsuki." The man greets with a hand out for him to shake.

He stares at him then to the offered hand, eventually to accept the gesture and does the same. "Shouji Nonaka. It's nice to meet you."

After the shake, Takeshiro and Shouji go back to observe their children, who both were arguing it would seem about something, till it came to an end when Takato taps Rika on the forehead before he runs off. The redhead merely blinks at first, then became aggravated and goes after him.

Shouji looks on with a smile, thankful that this happened. "Does your son do this often? Play with other kids that are on their own?"

Takeshiro thinks back, shaking his head at zero conclusions. "To be honest, my wife brings him here more than I do. I came today because she practically kicked me out of our home to get some fresh air and have some fun time with Takato in the process."

Shouji chuckles, a reminder why he was out with his daughter, being that his wife suggested to spend more time with her since he was working a bit more than she was.

The two males continue to watch as Takato took cover behind a tree and Rika was still in pursuit, being on the other side, both managing to move in the same direction in attempt to outsmart the other. The assumed fun they were having made the adults softly laugh so it would not be heard by them, thus not disturb them.

"Aren't you taking this a bit far?" The young boy asks, going one way then the other, the girl doing the same.

Rika caught his line of sight on the next turn, not planning on him to get away easily. "You wanted to play, didn't you?" The two then run round so they could stand where the other once stood.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like playing." He manages to let out before the redhead made a quick dash round and caught the slow boy off guard with a small push that was a little much for him, hearing her call out, "Tag! You're it!"

"It's a pity Ruki couldn't be here today to enjoy this…" Shouji absent-mindedly said out loud with a smile to his face the longer he watches the two children.

Takeshiro heard him speak it, eyes now on him whilst leaned forward, arms folded on top near his knees. "Who's Ruki? Is that another one of your kids?"

The male Nonaka nods his head to that. "Yeah, she's Rika's sister, she couldn't come today because of the flu. It's nothing serious, but my mother in law insisted she stays in bed till she's better and I didn't want to argue with her."

Takeshiro could not resist but chuckle at that for what he had to tell. "Heh, yeah, my wife's mother was on my case a bit more than her father while I was dating her. It took some time but they warmed up to me… eventually."

Both men shortly laugh at the image of that, Takeshiro having more of a vivid imagination to how it went. Although at the thought of in laws, Shouji looked a little sad for some reason that it did not go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?"

At first he looks the other way, showing the same emotion. "My wife's father passed away before we moved here. Despite him threatening to kill me if anything were to happen to her, he was a good man, even I won't forget the times we shared where a good beer was involved while we talked. Before the move, the Mrs manages to convince her mother to live with us so she wouldn't be lonely, having to take care of all the things she wouldn't need, the house included. When that was all done she moved in and helped us take care of the girls while we were busy with work."

As the adults continue to chat more, they didn't keep their eye on the two kids that came to a stop with their game and were now on their knees on the grass, face to face, staring at each other as if in a contest, in which case it was.

"Can we do something else instead of this? It's weird." She asks without a blink, looking rather bored and a little uncomfortable instead of keeping focused to the game, yet still went along with it.

Her once unofficial playmate didn't give in when he answers. "Yeah, I think that's okay... What do you want to do?"

Despite what she said before, Rika kept up, still not blinking an eye when she answers him. "Maybe give me your name, since I didn't get one."

The embarrassment from it made Takato give a sheepish laugh, in which case he closed his eyes in the process while rubbing the back of his head, and he didn't realise it till it dawned on him. "Aw, no fair, you cheated!"

The redhead couldn't help but smile at his misfortune. "Not my fault."

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Takato!"

"Rika!"

The names being called weren't from their voices but their fathers, to which point got them to turn heads to where the men still sat, motioning them to come over. Not sure what was going on, the two got up and quickly made their way over, going over on what they heard.

"So you're names Rika?" He asks first out of curiosity

"That's right, and you're Takato. You don't like my name or something?" It was her turn to ask, not giving him an answer nor was she happy from the sound of her tone.

But Takato didn't notice and just gives her a reply that was rather blunt. "No, it's a nice name. I like it."

Rika didn't know why but it brought a smile to her face before the duo reach their fathers, who both notice they seem happy, leading Takeshiro to say. "Well, it looks like you two had fun."

Only Takato points to the redhead and brought up a complaint. "We were playing a game and she cheated."

For that, Rika looks away in a huff. "Not my fault you closed your eyes first."

The two then start up a little argument that got the two men to look at each other, almost in amusement once again if they didn't have to stop it, which Shouji does so. "Okay you two, break it up. How about I settle this for you by buying everyone ice cream?"

At the sound of the offered treat, Takato and Rika forgot about what they were on about and look at each other to see how one would feel about it, being the same result by the happy expressions on their faces before they agreed almost at the same time

So without delay the four were off to find an ice cream cart that the two adults knew they saw around the park somewhere. During the search, Shouji had something to ask the young Matsuki, not mind if his daughter heard it.

"Say, Takato, I had a word with your dad about this but wanted to hear what you say also to see if it was okay."

"Huh?" The confused child could only voice since he didn't have any clue whatsoever on what was going on. Rika, standing in the middle of the two men along with Takato, looks up to him with a head tilt, rather curious herself.

"You see, Rika doesn't know many of the kids around here and gets quite lonely when me and her mother are at work, even with her grandmother around. So I was wondering if you could spend time with her when need be."

"Daddy!"

Her whine went to deaf ears by the way Shouji just smiles at the red eyed boy. "She can even be quite the hand full when she wants to be and I haven't got much energy than I used to after a hard day of work. You hanging out with her wou-Ow!"

Shouji came to a sudden stop, both in words and step, after his little girl gave him a kick to the shin as hard as she could make it to get him to stop. As he crouched down to rub his leg, she paid no attention to the action and slowly walks away without making eye contact.

Takeshiro couldn't resist but grin at what happened, Takato being the same by the laugh he tries to contain with both hands to his mouth. Rika just mutters as she took her time. "Dummy…"

"That looked like it hurt a little." Takeshiro was unable to contain himself to say, still with the grin, an occasional chuckle came out also.

Takato finally fails to hold it in and just laughs at the male Nonaka's misfortune. He suddenly stops to look at Rika, finding her to be an interesting friend if he tends to be one to her. But only time may tell on that, and he can't wait on what fun they'll have together.

It was on that day that the two would not forget on how they met each other, and as the days pass they do their best to have fun. Takato even met Rika's sister, being quite surprised at first for a specific reason, then eventually introduced the two to his favourite TV show called Digimon, which neither heard of, but not long took a liking to it themselves. The trio became good friends in just 3 months. Unfortunately, a couple weeks later it all changed for the redhead that her good friend was going to be needed as best he could to make her feel better.

_**Nonaka Residence**_

The child stood outside her bedroom along with Rika's grandmother, the latter calling to the girl to come out. Takato's mother was also there but in the kitchen, comforting Mrs Nonaka.

"Rika, sweetie, please open the door. Takato's here and he really want's to see you right now." The concerned woman gives the door one last knock to make sure, while Takato stood confused on what was going on, having not told what happened.

She must have heard from the other side because the door eventually opens to reveal the tear stained eyes of his friend, hair not in her ponytail that she normally keeps it in, still wearing her plain green pyjamas and nothing on her feet.

Takato didn't like it when his friends were sad because it made him feel worried like he was now, unable to hold in his question. "Rika, what's wrong? Mrs Hata called my mom and we had to rush here, and I don't know what's going on."

Without them noticing, Seiko Hata walks off to leave the two be so she could help take care of her daughter along with Mie, Takato's mother. She did not get far to be out of hearing range to hear Rika's sobs.

At Takato's age he didn't know how to deal with a crying girl on his own. Before he could take a step, Rika gives a sniffle first till she took him in an embrace, which surprised him since it was someone else hugging him and not one of his parents doing it when he was either really excited, afraid or hurt about something.

He was hesitant at first but eventually, yet slowly, placed his arms round her back, not quite sure on what to say to make her feel better. Fortunately he didn't have to since Rika took that time to explain herself, still deeply upset about the matter.

"My daddy's gone… He left and said he wasn't coming back… he even took Ruki with him, and I didn't understand a word after that…"

Now that he understood, Takato couldn't quite put his finger on why Mr Nonaka would leave and take Ruki with him, therefore will have to ask his parents later. Now though his friend needed someone here, and he couldn't understand why Rika's grandmother left them.

"Its okay, Rika… Who knows, maybe both of them will come back one day. You'll see…" Takato was only thinking the words that seem right that quickly came to mind, only hoping that what he said would be true.

Only it didn't come true, because after two years neither father nor sister came back, making Takato feel almost terrible since he got Rika's hopes up by saying it once or three times for a while. Now the redhead's personality changed overtime due to the loss, but the young Matsuki tries to not let that happen since it may affect their friendship. He tried everything to get the Rika he knew back, and it did kind of work, just not fully.

_**Shinjuku Park**_

"Coming at ya, Takato!" The eight year old redhead exclaims, kicking a soccer ball as hard as she could at the unexpected Matsuki who ducks so the projectile would not hit him in the head as it passes between the two trees used as a goal.

Rika wore for this sunny day plain blue pants, white and green trainers and a dark blue t-shirt, her hair back into its usual style. Takato had on the same clothes he wore when he first met Rika, only a white t-shirt with a red stripe in the middle was in place.

Takato rose from his crouched position, looking to see the ball hadn't gotten far away from them. He then looks back to see Rika with a smirk and arms folded. "You make a dumb goalie."

The comment only made the brown haired boy glare, his own arms raised when he spoke back to her in irritation. "It's not my fault you got close and try to kick the ball right for my head!"

The redhead simply looks away and waves her right hand, saying that he was only making excuses, which made him scowl before he turns away to get the ball. Only when he got to the spot where he saw it, the ball was not there, just a few bushes about here and there.

"That's odd… I know I saw it stop here." He scratches the back of his head, looking for the sphere both ways till his eyes land on the bushes, being the only possible location it could be in.

"Hey, what's taking so long? Are you getting the ball or what?!"

Her loud voice almost made him jump, still a bit confused on the ball disappearance. Never the less, he turns his head halfway to respond. "Give me a minute. I think it rolled into these bushes so I'll have to get it!"

Seeing as her friend hardly lies about small things such as this, Rika got down and sat on the grass, arms folded behind her head before she lies down on her back to look up at the nice blue sky that had some white clouds.

Takato was on his knees and in one of the bushes, still looking for the object. "Where could that… Ah, there it is." Indeed he found it and it made him a little happy. He picked both himself and the ball up, only to find that it weighed more than it should.

With a raised brow he lifts his arms higher to see if there was a problem, only to find that there was indeed something. A black, short furred, red eyed puppy had its teeth into it and managed to hang on literally by its teeth and front paws.

"Huh? Where did you come from, little guy? And can I have my ball back, please?" His question only brought a glare and a small growl, only to the object instead of him as if to be his answer.

"A new friend of yours?"

Takato moves his head to see Rika behind him, who was looking over his shoulder to see the animal her friend seemed to have found, and who seems to be trying to take a bite out of what was theirs. "I'd get it off before those teeth burst the ball."

A thought came to Takato after hearing that, that made him say out loud. "This dog's teeth aren't that sharp… are they?" He stares from the animal to the redhead to hear her response, only she gave a shrug after some thought of her own was put in, just in her head it was kept.

"Dobie!"

Both of them now look forward to see a pale blond girl emerge from a tree, and it seems she was searching for something. She looked a year younger than them, wearing a dark grey sundress and black shoes that were suitable for it. Her hair was above her shoulders and her eyes were a pale blue. When she spots them her worried expression changes to relief for what her eyes laid on, approaching the duo so she could collect what's hers.

"Dobie, you know that's not yours, now let go." She said, taking a hold of the puppy and gently tries to pull him off, only he had a surprisingly good hold of it. So when that ended up a failure, she softly scratches the back of his left ear and he finally lets go.

Now that was out of the way, the pale blond puts Dobie on the ground to give an apologetic bow to the two. "I'm sorry for what my dog did to your ball."

Rika just stares at her while Takato gives smile to show it was okay as he said. "It's okay. No harm done, I think." As proof he rotates the sphere to see whether or not it was damaged or not… being thankful that it was indeed as he said, surprisingly from the way the little guy held on well.

"How did your dog end up with our ball in its mouth instead of being with you?" The redhead asks curiously with a glare.

The pale blond seemed to have gone shy on them by the way her head was down, her eyes on Dobie and hands scrunching the front of her dress a little. Takato got his head low to see if he could get a good look to see if she was okay. "Is something wrong?" He couldn't help but ask.

All the girl did was try to bottle up her shyness so show she could to say something, just to come out a little shaky when she at least manages to look at the confused pair. "I-I think he must've thought… we were playing a game while I was walking him… with my uncle. W-We just moved here and wanted to see what our new home was like…"

Seeing as the explanation seems to have finished, Takato kindly smiles to her, then holds out his right hand after putting the ball down. "My names Takato, and this is my friend Rika." His head gestures to the girl next to him, who didn't take long to give Takato a smirk.

"Watch out, Takato. She might have cuties like me."

It made the boy roll his eyes before looking at the redhead with a glare. The other girl just stands there, her head tilts to one side in confusion at what Rika just said, being unsure on what it means.

"My mom made it clear that they don't exist! It only happened because Jeri hugged me for giving that present on her birthday and I didn't like it."

It made Rika giggle a little. "Takato's afraid of Jeri! Takato's afraid of Jeri!" It made the boy grow red in anger before he bursts out for her to stop, which made her laugh.

As the two began to argue, Alice and Dobie just looks back and for from one person that spoke to the other. When the time came she brought herself in to try and stop them. "Umm, excuse me…? Hello?" Yet the two didn't seem to listen, till the point came when she had enough. "Stop fighting!"

Those words, along with a couple barks from Dobie, indeed got Takato and Rika to stop, now staring at the girl whose face began to turn a bit red due to her outburst.

Before any of them could say anything, an adult, male voice was heard calling out to someone, and he sounds to be close. "Alice, where are you? I know I heard your voice coming from around here, so come out now."

That made the blond girl startled a little, turning to face behind her and call out to the owner of the voice with a hand cupped round her mouth. "Over here, Uncle Darius!"

Not long after the sound of running feet was heard, soon a man came into view from behind the trees. When he found the person he was looking for, he releases a sigh through his nostrils at the sight of her being okay.

"Alice, what have I told you about going off on your own?" He asks unpleased, being in his mid thirties, his eyes were blue and his hair was short mess and a plain grey colour despite his age. His clothes consist of loose blue jeans, a navy, lightweight, short sleeved jacket, pair full black trainers and a pair spectacles over his eyes.

Alice looks down due to the guilt on what she'd done, and was about to apologise when he cuts her off. "What if something happened to you while you were off on your own? Don't ever do that again without me knowing, okay? This city could be unsafe for all we know until I give it a good look with my own eyes."

The little girl wasn't sure how to respond, appear to be nervous now that the man was present, her head still down to not look him in the eye because she didn't like it when others were mad at her. Although that didn't stop her from looking to where Takato and Rika still stood, both confused on what was going on.

Her uncle notices her eyes drifted somewhere else and follows her line of sight to see there were two other kids with them. He faces them and gives a smile of apology then said. "Hello. I'm sorry for any inconvenience my niece may have caused."

Takato and Rika's expressions did not change, now being for a different reason by the way they looked at one another, the latter being the one to ask. "Incon… What?" Her friend didn't even know by the shrug he gives her before the two look back.

Seeing that the two didn't know what he meant, he scratches the back of his head and re-thinks his words. "I'm sorry if she interrupted any game you were playing."

This time Takato was able to come up with an answer since it was made clear. "It's okay. Actually we were wondering if she would like to play with us."

Rika stares at him with a question giving brow raised, as if to ask "We were?" but it went unseen.

Alice on the other hand perks up at the request and looks to her uncle, unsure on whether or not he would allow it, though she hopes he does for some reason.

The man himself was unsure himself and was about to decline, but one look into the pale blue eyes of his niece, seeing that she wanted to at least have a go, made him give in with a sigh of defeat. "Okay, go ahead. I'll take Dobie around the place for a bit and be back."

Alice gives a big smile at the acceptance and almost jumps in happiness. "Thank you, Darius, thank you!" She even gave him a quick hug before moving to the two, where the trio gave a proper introduction as Darius slowly walks away, keeping a careful eye on her before he leaves the three to play. Dobie follows after him and eventually caught up.

Seeing as there was no one around to listen in on them, the dog itself spoke in a deep male voice. "You gave in rather quick after one look at Alice." He almost gave a smirk out of amusement.

Darius rakes his hair along with the sigh he releases. "Can you blame me? Lord Aulongmon suggests I take her with us, though he didn't specify what reason. And I still don't get it, what use would she provide on this mission in catching that thief?"

"I may have an assumption." Saying that got the 'human' to look down to hear this 'assumption' that was made. "Maybe Lord Azulongmon saw this as an opportunity for her to return, since she's been in the Digital World when she was what, three or four?"

Darius rose a brow to him and went back to face forward, passing by a couple joggers that were a bit busy talking to notice the two. "By the way, whose idea was it to spy on those human children back there?"

"It was hers. Can you blame her though? To her this world is all new to her, being cooped up Lord Zhuqiaomon's palace and under surveillance by Makuramon and Catsuramon when they are not busy doesn't exactly contain her curiosity for new places. In fact, I think I saw those two relieved to be rid of her before we departed."

He accepts what was said with a nod, hands in his pockets while his eyes were to the ground. "Makes me wonder what will happen to her during or after this mission…"

Dobie looks up, head tilted after hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"Alice is a human, and this is her home, therefore do we leave her behind or take her back to the Digital World with us?" He sounds neutral since he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The 'puppy' wasn't sure either and just moves his head down to look forward, though there was one thing he said with a small smile. "Well, if we do intend to leave her here, I believe I know a couple of humans to leave her with since we don't know the whereabouts of any member of her family."

Darius now looks at him with a raised brow, until it clicked in his mind on who he meant. "You want to leave her with those two back there? Dobermon, she just met them, I doubt anything will happen after that." He stops to look back in the direction they came from, specifically the way where a certain someone was left to play with others of her own kind.

The now named Dobermon stops after he got five paces ahead, then looks back to see what was the hold up, able to notice where his eyes went. "You never know. After all these humans are mysterious creatures to us as we are to them."

Knowing he had a point, Darius gives smile, then adjusts his glasses before he faces forward to continue on. "I'll agree with you on that one, my friend."

_**4 Years Later**_

"Come on, Chumley, do it."

This came from a 12 year old boy who sat at his desk in the near empty classroom they were in, going by the name Kazu Shioda. His friend, Kenta Kitagawa, leaned against a desk next to his, both having a couple of their other friends with them along with one in particular they were talking to.

"I said no, Kazu, so leave it." 12 year old Takato Matsuki, wearing dark blue jeans with a belt, a red, V-neck t-shirt and a dark grey, short sleeved jacket with a light grey hood, and has on full black trainers.

"Takato, we just don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with her, that's all. She's… well…" Kenta wasn't sure how to put it. Though he didn't want to finish after he got a good look at the glare Takato gave him.

"She's a friend of mine, and she doesn't even go to this school so what's the problem?" He said, not liking how they were talking about one of his friends.

It made Kazu roll his eyes, able to make a come back from that. "Takato, we see you two hangout after school, and to be honest she's a bit creepy with the way she dresses and how she acts."

For this Takato turns to the door and makes his leave, having enough of this discussion. "I'm gone. If you got a problem with who my friends are then go find someone else to lose against in Digimon cards, because you can clearly leave me out of them if you're involved."

With that said, Kazu shoots out of his chair, making some of the guys jump at the reaction, and calls out to him suddenly. "Hey, hold on! What about our battle for later?"

Takato was already at the door with his hands in his jacket pockets when he stops to reply, his eyes closed even though he didn't plan to look back. "Forget it! I got somewhere to be anyway."

Just as he was about to exit, Kazu shot back with a glare. "What are you a chicken to face me or something?" His expression changes that he almost showed his nervousness at the sight of Takato's own glare being on him.

"I rather be a chicken than a loser who now loses mostly to me at the game." That said and done, Takato shuts the door, leaving behind a surprised group that heard what the boy just said.

One of them was a girl by the name of Jeri Katou, who sat at an empty desk close to the front, chatting with two of her friends till what the boys were talking about got their attention. It made her worry for the boy because he never spoke like that before.

Takato gives a sigh of frustration after what he'd been through, un-believed on what happened in there because of one of his friends, but he wasn't planning to go off and do what they suggest just like that.

Just as he was about to leave for the buildings exit downstairs, he notices a familiar face that stood on the left side of the door, being dressed in a black, gothic Lolita dress, her pale blond hair tied in pigtails on both sides of her head. She was leaning against the wall with arms folded, her expression unable to tell what she was feeling.

"Alice? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside waiting or at the park by now?" He asks confused.

She said nothing, but what she did do was give a smile to further his confusion before she shows him the time on the watch she had on her right wrist.

Takato blinks, first to her then the item, till his eyes widen after he got a good look at the time. "Aw, man, we're both late! Come on!" She didn't protest when he took her hand and made a run for where ever they were suppose to be, Alice still having her amused smile on halfway there.

_**Shinjuku Park**_

An impatient, 12 year old, Rika Nonaka stood waiting for the two to arrive, arms crossed and her right foot tapping the ground, her back to a tree where the path was in front of her. (In this she is wearing her Tamer attire with the broken heart T-shirt.)

'Where the heck are those two? I bet Takato had detention again and Alice wasn't told.' She thought up her assumption, eyes now closed and a single finger tapping her right arm.

She gave them five minutes to arrive or she would be gone, being fortunate it only took three for them to come, both being out of breath and had to walk the remaining short distance. Rika just remains as she was, staring at her two friends, no concern for their well being shown, though curious on the reason why they were late.

"Let me guess, Takato was the reason because he had detention again."

Despite being out of breath, said person manages to give a fake laugh through his panting, able to speak while his head was down. "For your… information, I didn't… get detention today, to my luck…"

It made the redhead raise a brow since she wasn't expecting that answer. "Wow, it must be your lucky day, even though you still came late to meet me here and dragged Alice along for the ride." She gestures to the recovered pale blond with her head.

And after he did the same, Takato gave an apology that made Rika roll her eyes before she begins to turn and walk off through the number of trees, leaving behind a confused duo that gave a stare to the other, not quite getting what was going on, until they heard Rika's voice call to them. "Are you two coming or plan to stay there like statues?"

It made them jump a little then quickly did as they were told. Now silently following behind, Takato and Alice silently gesture for one to ask what is to probably be the same question that went through their minds.

When it came to Takato being the one to say it, the red eyed boy took in a breath and made his words sound. "Uh, Rika… you didn't explain why you wanted both of us here. So I was wondering what it is?"

All he received though was a simple. "You'll see." And it didn't exactly give any clue to what it maybe.

When she finally came to a stop to what looked to be a secure enough place, Rika took a look round to be sure, a nod made at it to be okay before she looks at the still confused two. "Okay, the reason I called you here is because I pretty much have something to show you. It will be the kind that I think you will hardly believe when you see it with your own eyes."

It didn't help change things, just further it more if she doesn't either explain more clearly or show them.

With a sigh she folds her arms, closes her eyes and then calmly calls out to whoever was out there. "You can come out now."

Rika remains as she was while Takato and Alice look round for someone that answered her, not able to see even an animal in sight. That is until they both jump at the sound of a calm, feminine voice behind them. "You called me, Rika?"

Their heads look back to find the owner of it, their eyes and mouth's wide at who it was. A yellow and white furred, humanoid kitsune that stood on both feet instead of four, with blue eyes and purple arm guards that had a yin-yang symbol on both

"Takato, Alice, meet Renamon… my Digimon partner."

Alice tries to keep herself as she was at this information, as if it wasn't something new to her. Takato on the other hand had a little problem buying it. "Okay… Is this some kind of joke, Rika? Because it isn't April Fools day and Halloween is no where near. Nice costume though, looks like the real thing."

Alice agrees with a slow nod, her eyes not keeping off the confused Renamon that raised a brow to him. Rika gave Takato the same brow raise, though she came with words instead of silence. "When was the last time I played a joke?"

If it was a test then Takato was going to pass due to the answer he gave with folded arms. "My birthday last year, when your gift turned out to be one of those joke ones where rubber snakes and confetti exploded out after I opened it."

The recollection did come to mind that it made Rika almost giggle. Her memory of the event had the look of the boys face included into it. Although it did come to her on how she sorted the matter in the end. "You got my real gift in the end, though."

Seeing that she had a point, Takato nods, unable to forget what she gave him after the prank was pulled. But he didn't have time to wander further into the memory when the redhead's voice reaches his ears. "Anyway, funny time's aside, I'm being serious here. This Renamon is THE Renamon, the same one from the Digimon Card Game that I still whoop your butt in."

Knowing that it was directed at him, Takato couldn't help but roll his eyes. A bit hard to believe that Rika took to the card game easy, taking part in a tournament last year that earned her the title The Digimon Queen since one opponent in particular she wanted to face didn't turn up and participate. He even managed to get her to teach him on how to become better, able for him to beat his fair share of opponents, just not at the same level as Rika.

Alice kept silent, her eyes on Rika and hands behind her back when she asks a question. "If this Renamon is indeed real, then wouldn't that mean she came from…" She tries to come up with the name for the place that didn't seem to stick to her mind from the way it looked.

So it was fortunate that Rika steps in to help. "The Digital World? Yeah, where else would a real life Digimon come from, Alice, since they're all made out of data?"

Fake or not, Takato went along with it for now until he had solid proof, starting things off by what he asks next. "When exactly did you get Renamon?"

"A couple months ago…" She noticed he was about to say something that may have been a complaint, so she quickly lifts a finger and cuts him off. "AND I wanted to get use to her being around, among other stuff before telling either of you. I even got this at the time before she appeared in front of me in my bedroom."

Takato and Alice kept their eyes on her when she unclips a device from her belt, being hand held, white with a blue strap, ring round the square screen and buttons, including what looked like a card swipe slot on the side.

The boy blinks at it and could only come up with one conclusion. "Is that… a Digivice?"

Alice just leans in a little close to get a good look at it as Rika spoke. "Now you're definitely thinking about the show since you called it that. But yes, it's pretty much a Digivice. I swiped a strange Blue Card that I didn't recall having through my card reader, and, after quite the light show it put on, it turned into this."

She allows them to look a little longer before putting it away back onto her belt, them knowing that she wouldn't make stuff up to that extent.

With a sigh, Takato was a bit unsure on how to continue this conversation. Rika on the other hand did for what she had to tell next. "During the time adjusting, Renamon isn't exactly the only Digimon out there that's real." She stops to see the confused expressions her two friends gave before she continues. "The results were pretty much on the news a couple months ago, about that parking structure that looked like a maniac went mad on some of the cars with a pair, metal clubs… and the floor."

The two recalled seeing the news while they were having breakfast that one morning, able to remember that the police had no leads to whom had done it.

Both had separate thoughts on the matter, different but stayed on topic when Takato asks. "So Renamon was the one that did all that?" He points to the Digimon that gave him a glare without him looking, same from Rika when she helped clear things.

"No, you idiot, another Digimon came to our world and Renamon fought it. It was a crazy Apemon, so she kicked its butt and in the end loaded its data after it got beaten."

Alice blinks as she registers all this, thinking to herself. 'So Dobermon was right when he assumed the damage caused could only have been made from two Digimon fighting from the state it was in.'

Takato scratches the back of his head as he clarifies things with his thoughts before he brought out in the open. "So you have a real Digivice and Digimon partner, kept it from us until now so you could pretty much get use to having her around. And you let her fight another Digimon and allowed her to pretty much delete it. Is that all right so far?"

She went over what he said as he went along, arms folded and eyes upwards, finally giving a nod as her answer after he finished. "Yep, pretty much. Only I was there at the time to lend support. Turns out I can swipe a card through the slot on this thing and Renamon gains the affects of that card. Only she can't Digivolve yet, so that's kind of a bummer, yet she is a tough one to take down a Champion level like Apemon."

Added to the fact that Rika was there made Takato moan, rubbing his forehead with his right hand because it meant his friend practically risked her life in being a spectator, even if she did lend support.

Alice though was rather surprised at her courage and comments on it. "Wow, Rika. You must've been pretty brave to be there where the action was. Weren't you afraid of what was going on?"

"And how did your mom and grandmother take it when you told them about Renamon here?" Takato adds in, rather curious on how this part would go, hand still to his brow so that his eyes were covered, despite them already being closed.

The redhead looks away, not really pleasant at the idea. "Yeah, I'm not that brave. I'm not going to take the risk on what may happen if either of them meet her in person. Plus, with the times my mom works at, I'd be lucky to even schedule a meeting for her to see me. My grandmother on the other hand I would have to think hard on."

Rika's mother was a famous model that she practically has a schedule to keep and barely has time to have a long conversation with her own daughter. Seiko on the other hand was there when Rika needed guidance or just someone to talk to, but how she would handle news about Renamon was tricky to say.

It was quite fortunate she met Takato when they were six, because she may have turned out who knows how without him by her side after her father left. The same goes for having Alice to talk to if there were to be girl talk that guys are not needed to hear, even though not much of that happens since neither were the normal girly type.

Since everything seems to have been said and cleared, Takato walks up to Renamon and holds his hand out with a smile, being eyed on questionably by the female Digimon. "Since I'm pretty much convinced by what Rika told us, sorry for thinking that you were a fake. I'm Takato Matsuki, nice to meet you, Renamon." Not caring if they already went through introductions earlier.

Said Digimon stares at his face then to his hand, raised her paw to look at before looking back to his hand, almost tempted to respond to the gesture. But she changes her mind at the idea and lowers it back down, gives him an affirmed nod before she steps back and disappears to his confusion.

"Was it something I said?" He asks after looking back to Rika for the answer.

"She's not much of a talker. She pretty much comes when I call her, like I did a while ago." She replies, starting to walk so she could pass Takato and leave for home.

When she did pass though, she came to a stop so he could look at the back of her head. "And since I'm sharing, there is one thing I've been meaning to tell you, Takato, and that you should start wearing those goggles I got you for your birthday."

She didn't need to see him to know he was again confused, aside from his voice when he asks. "Why's that?" It made Rika turn her head to give a single glance along with a smirk. "It's because you can be such a goggle head at times."

"Huh? What does that mean?" His question left unanswered as she walks off, ignoring her name being called. Alice then came to his side, a hand to her mouth as she tries to hold in a laugh, able to pull it off except for the occasional giggle.

"Sometimes I think I haven't figured her out even after all the time I spent with her when we were both six." He said, hands in his jacket pockets, eyes still on the retreating figure.

Alice quietly did the same, till she looks at Takato with a small smile before she asks. "Do you regret meeting her when you were that age if you knew she was going to turn out like this?"

It made the boy chuckle just by the thought of it. He shook his head, looks to her with a slightly bigger smile as he replies. "I never did. And the same goes for you after all the fun the three of us had been through, right to when we had to dodge your uncle on occasions."

The pale blond girl shortly giggles at the last part, though there seemed to be something hidden beneath it for some reason. 'I did say to him that sleeping in his Digimon form would be a problem if someone should find him, even if that form is a little uncomfortable. At least Dobermon doesn't complain about it.' When she finishes with her thoughts, Alice grabs Takato's wrist and suddenly pulls him along to his surprise.

"Hey, where's the fire!" Takato asks her as he continues to be pulled along by her surprisingly strong grip, that or he was that light to move.

"Rika has a head start than us, so we should catch up and see if she wants to go somewhere before heading home."

As the two catch up to the redhead, they were unaware of a figure that overlooked them from outside the park, atop of a building that faced the area they were in. He could not zoom or see past the trees, he could not hear them from where he was, but he is able sense the presence of who was there.

He was tall, wore black pants and same coloured coat that was red on the inside and draped over his shoulders, an X shaped scar on his revealed, muscular torso. He even wore a black and red visor with grey hair sticking out that went midway down his back.

He sensed the Renamon that was with them, unable to deduce why she was there in the first place if not to cause harm to the humans. His arms crossed, a frown aimed at the spot where the four of them were. "Strange. What business would a Renamon want with them, and then there are the Digimon occurrences. Alice will have a lot of explaining to do when she gets home."

With that he turns round, his tail moving also as it swung behind him. As he moves to the other end, a sigh comes from his mouth, rubbing his brow. "We've been here for four years and not even a sign of that traitorous piece of data trash. Even Alice has taken to this world to a point that she shows signs of deviating from the mission… I still don't understand why Lord Azulongmon insisted for her to come… Heh, sometimes I even wonder why I took this job even if I was chosen by the Sovereigns."

When he got to the end, BanchoLeomon gives a short look back, gave a smile, then looks forward again before he leaps over to the closest building, going into an immediate run so he could make it to the next and so on.

Friendships made leads to different paths, depending on the people you make them with. After Takato and Rika made one of these types of bonds, before her father left, it may have changed their destinies without them knowing, making friends with Alice may have also been one of them. But never the less it has been done, and they would not want it any other way after all they've been through. And after the encounter with Renamon, along with the unknowing secret of Alice, there is no telling what is to come for the three as time moves onward.

But there is one way for them to find out, and that is for them to survive, both in life and their friendship, to see it through till the end.

_**End of Prologue!**_

* * *

Just to let you know, the thief mentioned will be an OC Digimon instead of an original one that is listed. This alternate fic will be an extension as you may have guessed because of it, amongst other things I plan to put in. Anyway, hope you like it, and there will be indeed more to come next time. Also to point out that is a Tamers fic, no crossovers involved to those that think the BanchoLeomon in this is the same as from Data Squad.

And I know Rika hasn't got a sister in the series, this is another one of those twists I mentioned, and it would be interesting to see where it goes when I put her in. I'm just not telling on when that will be.


	2. SOPA 2013 & PETITION INFO

These are some emergency messages from people I came across that are giving out news that I found from others that is a threat to all fanfiction. I Googled 'SOPA fanfiction' and found authors doing the same, therefore I'm getting the word out also. Read to the end about a petition, but read all of it before going all the way down to know what's happening.

* * *

First message is from this site:

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! ****In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. ** **The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. ** **Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. **

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?** **I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!** **Because once this passes, then anything goes.** **Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.** **This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. ** **We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. ** **Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. ** **Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.** **We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall! **

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory! Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet! We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again! Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon**

This next one is from a person on DeviantArt:

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others**

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! This will affect every fandom Homestuck, anime, any kind!

I have already my freedom in real life taken away from me, in real life I CAN'T open my mouth telling what I think. On the internet, I can. But now, Sopa is trying to take this also away from me. And I will fight! FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM! You have to do the same! Sopa HAS TO BE STOPED! **NOW!/b And I'll draw more! I'll post MORE! I'LL WRITE MORE AND POST MORE! Sopa has NO right to take down pics I HAVE DRAWN! I WORKED HARD! NO NO NO! NOT HERE! STAND UP, WE GOTTA FIGHT!**

This third message is from an FFN author:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

**IMPORTANT: **This message is also from FFN and has information about a petition:

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics. We would all be charged with a felony of the United States for writing about something we love!

Anyway there is a link to the petition is on the bottom of this A/N sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

This is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013!

**petitions **. whitehouse .**gov**/**petition**/**stop**-**sopa**-**2013**/**LMzMVrQF **_(Remove spaces)_

We have 16,390 now! We need over 84,000 more we can do this! Spread the word, sign the petition, Thank You!

For more information about SOPA go to:

music/articles/558075-sopa-returns-govt-trying-to- revive-felony-streaming-provisions

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

/usa/sopa-commerce-streaming-illegal-183/

or search SOPA petition

* * *

Do not Review in any way, Fav or Alert this story because of this message. Go to Facebook or Twitter if you have a profile and send out the message, especailly about the petition. Copy and paste all this on your stories or make your own author note, just get the important stuff out there so people can know and sign the petition.

P.S: My stories will keep going regardless of this message being up, and this message will be removed at some point.


End file.
